inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HeatFlame
I made something Hey Hey, Heat. Look what I made XD http://sd.keepcalm-o-matic.co.uk/i/keep-calm-and-ship-heat-x-ryuuji-1.png ' Tsuchiya-Kun Chaos Meteor ' 06:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Emma Heat, what are her other accounts, from the looks of things, she has received too many warnings and doesn't listen, so she will receive a ban. Hey Heat,here's my signature^^ Blackdragon32 Black Ash ' ' ' ' 00:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Pic Hey, Before you come to the chat. Use a Llama Profile Pic xD Kirigaya Tsuchiya Tenchi Raimei 14:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Atusishi-San~ I just got your new TCG, Choujiken TCG! XD I got LBX, Card 2, Inarea and more! Come to FB and get it! ^^ '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 06:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Pssst. Hey Heat. I hope you come to chat soon. Cause I'm kinda bored and I have something really hilarious to tell you xD. So yeah, Seeya Later! Kirigaya Tsuchiya Tenchi Raimei 10:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: IE 1 Pics I found them here : http://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-DS/Inazuma-Eleven-271144.html And I know I love them xDD I'm adding more of them tomorrow~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]21:01/06.23.2013 Konnichiwa Atsuishi-San~ Just asking for some TCG ^^" Uhm...do you have this kind of TCG or this kind? I really want it!! It have Tsurugi Mixi maxed and Keshin Armed!! ^^ If you don't have, never mind~ I can wait for it ~ Just wait until 18 July and we all can have it! :3 '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 08:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) re: Cursor You're welcome! Just ask if it bugs Hey! I'm good and you? Fubuki風吹Death Spear' '''15:01/07.7.2013 Yes Kariya is banned YEEEEEEH 'Kirigaya Tsuchiya' 'Tenchi Raimei' 07:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blog Okay~ I have deleted it ^_^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 22:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thanks so much Heat! I really appreciate it uwu! (yep it's early here) 'マジョレール' '☆きらきら☆' 22:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thank you, heat ^^ 15:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Derp Here ya gooooooooo http://postimg.org/image/f27yo5mzh/ 'Kirigaya Tsuchiya' 'Hope and Luck' 20:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Weeeee Ryuu won the TCG Game~ 'Kirigaya Tsuchiya' 'Hope and Luck' 08:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Oi Hey, it's not your fault okay? I'm just like this sometimes... Re: Never say never~ OMFG THERE WILL BE A FULL OF IT IN THE 28TH?! And the lyrics thing is there too? ;o; Or is that from a magazine? XD (Mondo Ohwada though;;;) NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 06:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Heyo~ Hello HeatFlame! Yeah i don't mind it~ I hope we would get to be good friends together in this wiki :3 Mochisochi's signature goes here Re: Birthday~ Thanks Heat~ And yeah, Im 16~ '❀~''' Sitri ~❀ The Fallen Angel~'''http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/5/50/Sitri2.png Tutorial for SAO Desktop http://www.mediafire.com/download/iv5fd9vlbn48hnb/Sword+Art+Online+Rainmeter+Skins+Full.rar = SAO Files needed '''Rar Password: sharemulator http://rainmeter.net/cms/ Get 2.5 Final Software needed #Rainmeter Installer #. NET Framework #Visual C + + 2010 SP1 redistributable package First of all You have to install it first Program Requirements:' ' *dotnetfx.exe *vcredist.exe After the two programs above installed. Next you install: *Rainmeter.exe Installation Phase Rainmeter.exe 1. Select the language to use, click OK. 2. Select the Installation Type. Click Next. Now for the SAO stuff: 1. Open "Sword Art Online Menu.rmskin Check both SAO Menu and SAO Full 2. Open "Sword Art Online Stat.rmskin 3. Open "rainmeter__kirigaya__kirito__kazuto_by_milkkybunny-d598b0p.rmskin" http://sharemulator.blogspot.com/2012/11/study-kasus-skin-rainmeter-sao-full.html Use this if you want better instructions! KingVariAres (talk) 21:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ? U Re-Added Me On Skype ? Why ? Im not Angry At that (Kinda Happy) But Why ? 'Sasuke Susano'o Amaterasu ' 12:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC)